NicoB
NicoB7700 (today NicoB) is an American Let's Player who focuses mainly on visual novels and such. Nonetheless, he has played several games from various other genres as well. Videos Aside from regular Let's Plays NicoB does also other types of playthroughs, such as: Let's Cry, Let's Try, Let's Die, Let's Minecraft and Let's Read. In the beginning of his YouTube career he played exclusively RPG's. Best known Let's Plays: * Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward * Persona 4: Golden * Danganronpa * Corpse Party * Phoenix Wright All Let's Plays: Let's Play Aetherion ·''' Metal Gear Solid: Lunacy of Legion '''· Clock Tower ·''' Fragile Hearts '''· Cosplay Crisis ·''' Third Realm '''· After Man ·''' Super RMN Bros. 3 '''· Miserere ·'Yume Nikki '· Chain of Retribution ·''' Desert Nightmare '''· Tomba! ·''' Home '''· Happy Wheels ·''' Ape Escape '''· Star Stealing Prince ·''' Don't Starve '''· Hotline Miami ·'Bastion '· To the Moon ·''' Superbrothers: Sword & Sworcery EP '''· Fez ·''' Katamari '''· OFF ·''' Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc '''· Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward ·''' Gone Home '''· Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney ·''' Machinarium '''· The Stanley Parable ·''' Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective '''· Tearaway ·''' Tokyo Jungle '·'Persona 4: Golden '''· Catherine ·''' Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair '''· Persona 4 Arena Ultimax ·''' Phoenix Wright: Justice For All '''· Journey ·''' No-One Has to Die·''' Presentable Liberty ·''' Oneshot '''· Dreaming Mary ·''' LiEat '''· LiEat 2 ·''' LiEat 3 '''· The World Ends With You ·''' Destroy the Porn '· '''OverPowered '· 'Video Game : The Game '· 'Doki Doki Chihiro Paradise '· 'Ahogay '· Let's Cry Legionwood 2: Rise of the Eternal's Realm ·''' Slender '''· SCP ·''' Ib '''· Ao Oni ·''' The Witch's House '''· The Cat Lady ·''' Misao '''· Corpse Party ·''' Slender: The Arrival '·'Mad Father '''· Corpse Party: Book of Shadows ·''' Downfall '''· 999: Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors ·''' Mermaid Swamp '''· Miasmata ·''' Amnesia: A Machine for Pigs '''· The Crooked Man ·''' The Walking Dead: Season One '''· Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Let's Try Everlasting Journey ·''' Princess Princess '''· Legend of Zelda (2k3) ·''' Glacia '''· Super Smash Bros. Crusade ·''' Puipui to the Rescue '''· Starlight Adventure CXVIII ·'Relic '· To Save a Land ·''' Starless Umbra '''· Dungeons and Tantrums ·''' A.P. Project: Wing's Avenue '''· Dungeons: Ace Alpha ·''' Legionwood 2: Rise of Eternal's Realm '''· Santoo Rinba ·''' Dragon Fantasy: REMADE '''· Raciela ·''' Final Dragon Legacy '''· Genesis ·''' Iniquity and Vindication '''· Miserere ·''' Aqua Nebulon '''· Pokemon Trinity ·''' Vagabond '''· Left in the Dark ·''' Tina of the Stars '''· Picturesque ·''' Centuria '''· The Magnus Light ·''' Profit Motive '''Let's Minecraft Tekkit & Hexxit Let's Die Dark Souls 2 ·''' Turbo Dismount '''· Besiege ·''' Pepsiman '''Let's Read Danganronpa IF Community NicoB's fans are called "Picky Penguins", which was established in his Persona 4: Golden play-through. Nico also does live streams on his Twitch account where he plays video games while interacting with his fans, reads his fans fan-fiction, answers the Picky Penguins questions they post on chat and sings songs that they request for them. Links * YouTube Channel * Twitch Channel * Facebook Page * Twitter Account * DeviantArt Account * Nico-Fans-Unite DeviantArt Group * Google+ Account * Teespring (Picky Penguin Power t-shirts) * Forever's End (Nico's RPG Maker Game) References * NicoB Wiki Reference Page Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:American YouTubers __NOEDITSECTION__